


Another Addition

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Horror, M/M, Murder (Implied), Obsession, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020. Challenge 3: Kink Link.Kink: Sex workPhrase: "Where's your sense of adventure?"Image: Finger trailing down neck (picture 5)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Another Addition

_Greece, 1200AD – or thereabouts._

_They have celebrated something to do with Christ again, and it's reasonably warm – so I suppose it must be spring. He was also meant to return, and they're still waiting, I hope you don't keep me as long. I tend to keep track of the centuries rather than the years, or even decades. A way of fooling myself into thinking less time has gone by since I last looked upon your face. 'It's only been six', I can tell myself. I miss off the 'hundred years' of course._

_You'd like Athens I think, the Romans copied much of its architecture and I know how you admired them. It's too loud and close and frenetic for me, but I needed to be here, I've heard rumour of a marble bust made in your image._

_It doesn't look like you – the bust – but then they never quite do. The man gave me a funny look when I didn't bother to haggle, but I've forgotten the worth of gold in these parts, and well, I don't particularly care for it anyway. When he asked me my interest in the piece, and I told him, he gave me a different look, sort of knowing and then with a little flourish and a wink handed me a card with an address on it and the name 'Adonis'. "The inspiration of your new piece Master Emrys." I was curious, perhaps the artist's muse was more like you than her work._

_The opium dens are the only place where there seems to be quiet in this place, those and the churches, and I have long since fallen out with the Christian god. Do not mistake me, I have not become weak to the milk of the poppy, but Adonis frequents the place due to the crossover of carnal pleasures sought there and I have taken to looking upon him occasionally. Delightfully, unlike my collection of paintings, and busts, and sketches he moves. He speaks too of course but in Greek and you were always horrible at it, so it spoils the effect somewhat._

_I'm a little ashamed to say I bought him in the end too. He thought me a man of the cloth at first and that made me laugh for the first time in... well I don't remember the last. He is golden haired, muscular and he has that wonderful nose of yours, even his small white teeth are a little crooked. Beautiful. His eyes are lovely but unfortunately green and tinged with hazel, no matter. They bulged when they saw my collection of you, and I think he was quite flattered, though it is so hard to tell with sex workers, they are people pleasers after all._

_Adonis offered me opium on the fourth night of his stay. When I refused, he asked, "Where is your sense of adventure?" That made me laugh again, can you imagine? All these years and he makes me laugh twice in a few days. Adventure was all our life was, wasn't it?_

_What are the rules with intimacy and sex workers? No one has explained them to me, and my age has not made me any wiser of such things. I owned this man now, he was no-ones but mine. His interest and affection seemed genuine, but can a man offer himself if he is already owned? I hope so, for when he made a second offer of himself, I accepted. He seemed surprised that I wanted his body to fit inside mine, I suppose he is used to the reverse request._

_Thank you for coming to me last night, I saw you clearly, the only point of contact through the poppy haze dream. Yes, I took it in the end. I know you knew I would. I didn't want you to look upon me in that state, with the trail of another man's desire still seeping from me in what could only be described as a den of sin, but your eyes were so radiantly blue that I could not hide my face away in shame for long. "What are you doing clotpole?" you asked. I'm sorry I gave no satisfactory reply. But then again you had none for my, "When will you return?" so that makes us even. I had forgotten 'clotpole' until you named me so with your soft warm voice and small sad smile, I thought it was dollophead? Perhaps it was both? They are funny words, when I say them my mouth makes the shape of the young man I once was. Despite appearances, he is long gone._

_When he sleeps, he looks the most like you, his jade green eyes being closed, and his Grecian vocals silenced. His Adam's apple bobs in a disconcerting way when he laughs, yours didn't do that. When I trailed my fingers over it, I found it too large for my liking. It made him stir elegantly from his slumber and I had the urge to part my body for him again. He was lovely like that, especially when he lay back with his strange eyes closed as he thrust inside me, and of course I thought of you my king._

_I do so much prefer him unconscious, movement is overrated, and he is intolerably marred by his voice. Moreover, sleep creates the uncanny appearance of you when we first met – young, with fewer burdens. That's why I will keep him you see. In formaldehyde he won't even discolour, I learned early on from my practices with taxidermy and embalming that it is the best substance for the job. It is not widely available, but that is where my magic can help me. Such a shame that the bust was not a full body statue, but no matter, no matter. I have my Adonis now. A marble plinth I think, no I will have a throne made. 'Arthur' I'll call him, like all the rest._


End file.
